popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia
- SP= }} |caption = The diva of melancholy |birthplace = ｐ－M-Crew　Promotion |birthdate = June 10th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Purple |hcolor = Gray |hobby = One-man Cosplay |relative = Toa (twin brother) |like = Dark, narrow places |dislike = Talking to see the eye |appearance1 = pop'n music Sunny Park |appearance2 = pop'n music ラピストリア pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Drum'n Coredust ラピストリアの約束 Mychronicle |designer = ちっひ}}Nia is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Personality 抑えた指のすきまからこぼれ出したこの想い。 もう、きっと戻れない… These feelings I've suppressed have spilled out from between my fingers. I can't go back anymore ... Dubbed "Electro Idol Nia", Nia's personality is timid and introverted. Despite becoming famous, she's actually very shy, and doesn't want to associate too much with her fans. This was later changed when she meet MZD, Mimi, Nyami and the Tsugidoka! Gang, which caused her to open up to people more. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Nia wields a purple pear-shaped lapis. In her own Story Mode, she developed a rivalry with Usanuko, when they first met. It is revealed Nia has a twin brother named Toa. In one of the final story arcs, she and Toa became Jade's victims. However, they were saved by the Tsugidoka! gang, Mimi and Nyami. Character Information See Nia/Character Information. History When they were still children, they were separated by unknown circumstances. Nia made a promise to Toa before they were separated, that she would be able to live independently so they could meet again in the future. Later, Nia started to become a famous net idol, and as a result was reunited with Toa. He decided to make clothes for her, as she appreciated his fashion sense. Appearance Drum'n Coredust Nia's appearance shows that she have short, gray, neck-length hair with a stem sticking out in the air. She have lavender-colored eyes, and on her head is a pair of headset, consisting the colors of purple. Both of her attire and headset consist lavender, purple, white and black. The top is modified with a layer above and a tie, drooping to her stomach. Nia wears black finger-cut gloves, matching her panty-holes. Her skirt has two layers and her boots have the same number as her skirt. In her 2P color palette, Nia's hair is regularly blonde instead of gray, as her eye color is a slightly darker version of it. Her clothing is colored a cream yellow color, while her layers and shoes are black. The other garments are white. Her 3P color palette includes midnight blue hair, gloves, dress, and shoes, while the rest of her clothing are colored pale lavender, especially her eyes. Her headset and cuffs are colored goldenrod. ラピストリアの約束 Nia is shown in her new attire, but consists of the same colors as her debut. She dons lacy clothing, such as a black peekaboo top with a purple, triangle-shaped ornament on the center, black, lacy shorts with a white thick strip, black knee-socks, and thistle-colored flats with funnel-shaped cuffs. She only wears a pair of white gloves, invisible sleeves, a white neck bow, and a set of layers with light lavender hues. In her FEVER WIN animation, Nia is shown in her school uniform, such as a yellow neck tie and flats, a gray skirt, a white blouse, and a pair of dark purple shoes with dark plum panty holes. This is also occurred in the Pop'n Music Lapistoria Card Collection. Her original palette is reused in Mychronicle from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Cameos Nia create her cameos in Toa's FEVER!, LOSE, and FEVER! Win animations. Nia, along with all of the characters who made their Lapistoria appearances, creates some cameos in Lapistoria's animations. Nia seems to be wearing Usanuko's attire from the Pop'n Music éclale vol. 3 card collection, consisting of a violet crop top and a pale indigo miniskirt with sky blue bows; matching her stockings. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with a stuffed blue teddy bear, worn with a violet bow on its head; matching with a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 「あのときの約束…覚えてますか？」繰り返し続ける命。途切れかけた世界を、キミと繋ぎたい… "That promise we made back then... do you remember?" I've repeated that all my life. In this world that is about to fall apart, I want to connect with you. NET Self Trivia *Nia along with her brother Toa, in addition to Nox, Matin, Tete & Toto, Tart & Toffee, Nu Mu, Nazuna & Suzuna, and the Murmur Twins, are all pop'n music characters who are twins. *Nia's birthdate is identical to Ikkei's and Toa's. **Since both Nia and Toa are twins, they share their birthdate. *Nia is based on a vocalist with the same name (Nia-chan), who sang Mynarco. *In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Toa has a cameo in Nia's FEVER WIN animation. *『))Ծ_Ծ,,) means that Nia has her own emoticon in the Pop'n Music official Twitter page. Gallery Animations Nia neutral great.gif|Full animation of Nia Nia neutral.gif|Neutral Nia good.gif|Good Nia great.gif|Great Nia FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Nia Win.gif|Win Nia FEVER!Win.gif|FEVER! Win niamiss.gif|Miss Nia lose.gif|Lose NiaLTneutral.gif|Neutral (ラピストリアの約束) NiaLTgood.gif|Good NiaLTgreat.gif|Great NiaLTmiss.gif|Miss NiaLTfever.gif|FEVER! NiaLTwin.gif|Win NiaLTfevwin.gif|FEVER! Win NiaLTlose.gif|Lose Screenshots Cha_main_nia_01.png|Nia's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Merchandise Nia Card.jpg|Nia Card niabodypillow.jpeg|Nia's April Fools body pillow Category:Characters Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park